Rain and Comfort
by Tacosaurus
Summary: When Helga overhears a converstation between Arnold and Gerald, she finally allows herelf to cry. Can a certain Football Headed boy comfort her? Warning!: Arnelga fluff. Takes place during the events of Married.


Helga sat down, head in her hands. Her heart heaved, making it feel hard to breathe. Her head throbbed and the air around her felt cold whilst Helga felt clammy and was sweating. Taking small shuddering gulps of air, Helga squeezed her eyes shut. This was _not_ happening. They were _not_ hurting her. Helga lifted her head towards the gloomy and dark sky. It resembled her mood in many ways. Rain began to fall, first lightly and then it fell heavier. Helga shivered as the droplets soaked her clothing. It like what they said, she didn't care... Her eyes stung as tears forced their way from her eyes. No, no, no, no, no! As her eyes opened, her vision became blurred, distorted, due to the tears that swarmed her eyes. Helga's hands rubbed furiously in a vain attempt to rid of them but they just kept coming and coming like an unstoppable river. A swift pang of pain shot through her chest, doubling with every heart beat. "Helga, stop it, you've got a reputation to keep up. You don't want them thinking that Helga. G. Pataki is nothing but a big crybaby,do you?" Helga muttered to herself. So what if their words stung, she could do worse...

**_"This would never happen to Olga..." _**

**_"I feel sorry for Olga. I mean, to have Helga as a sister must be absolutely horrid. Just look at her. Ugh! No wonder she doesn't have may friends..." _**

**_" Olga! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you again! How's Alaska Honey? Are you still the wonderful musician you've always been?"_**

The words rang in her mind, echoing with hatred. Helga remembered everyone laughing at her and imitating her. Helga didn't care about that, no. It was the fact that... that... Arnold didn't even like her, let alone love her.

_**" Man, Arnold. Rhonda must have put you through some torment huh."**_

_**"What do you mean Gerald?"**_

_**"Well, you know, sayin' you and Helga were gonna get married. " **_

_**" Pfft, yeah right. As if I'd ever marry her... You know, I might get married to Lila. Afterall, Lila is sweet and kind, funny and pretty where as Helga's just Helga. I believe Lila and I have clicked. I just know it and maybe Lila is too shy to admit she likes me, like, likes likes me"** _

Admittedly, Helga had never heard the end of the conversation as she had tuned away from it but to Helga the message was clear : If the boy who believes there is good moral in everyone doesn't believe there is good moral in you, then you're alone. Helga reached for her locket that had Arnold's picture inside, doing his half-lidded smile.

"Oh Arnold, if only you knew of what I'm like on the inside, that behind my hard, cold and unfeeling cover is just a shy girl who loves you more than you could ever imagine. How you make my heart skip a thousand beats with one meer glance. How I wish I could be the object to your humble affections as you are to mine but alas, it seems it'll never be. Oh Arnold, my football-headed love, I apologise for every rude and foul thing I've done to you but I am built up with so much anger and hatred towards my blow-hard dad, lousy mom and perfect and charming sister who is always the object of my parents' affection and attention. How I often wish I was perfect, how often I wish I wasn't the cruel, dismissive monster I am. How often I wish I was loved" Helga sobbed as she brung the heart-shaped locket close to her own breaking heart. The unstoppable tears trickled down her face,letting her bottled emotions pour out of her. Helga's sobs grew louder as she buried her head in between her knees. She felt worthless, utterly worthless. Her parents didn't give a flying pig about her. She was always pushed aside, shunted to the shadows, because 'Olga' was the 'amazing' one, the Pataki every one loved and Helga wasn't. Helga knew she ment nothing to anyone , except the girl who no one loved.

Unknown to Helga, Arnold was walking past the ally Helga was sitting in. He paused, listening to the sound of someone crying. Who? Arnold crept in to the alley way to find Helga, leaning against a wall with her head down and getting drenched in rain. He walked towards her and gently said "Helga?" Helga's head snapped up and she furiously wiped her eyes.

"What do you want Football Head?"

"Why are you crying?" Arnold hovered next to her, holding is umbrella over her head.

"I-I wasn't crying... It's just hay fever..." Helga sniffled angrily.

Arnold raised an eyebrow and countered "In the middle of November?"

"Yes..." Helga flinched as she felt Arnold put his hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me. I won't say anything. I promise." Helga's expression softened slightly.

"It's nothing Arnoldo. Besides, why would you care? Haven't you got anything better to do like, I don't know, go and see a movie with Lila?" The girl hissed as she shoved his hand off her shoulder, putting envy in her voice as she mentioned her rival, Lila. Arnold paused, unsure how to react.

"I would if she liked me, liked me but she doesn't so I won't." He then sat down next to Helga. The two sat in silence whilst the rain poured on. After what seemed like forever Arnold then said "You know, I reckon the only reason Rhonda's marriage predictor had a flaw was because she ended up with Curly." Helga laughed a little at that.

"I guess so. Who did you end up with? Lila?" Helga asked, knowing the answer. There was another brief pause from Arnold as he chose his words carefully.

"You."

"Huh. I thought it would have been you and Lila since you like her and most people think you're a cute couple..."

"You know, thinking about it, it's just a piece of dumb paper so it doesn't matter. I also think that being married to you wouldn't be so bad..."

"R-really? You actually mean that?" Arnold nodded, putting his hand back on her shoulder once more.

"I mean it. I think that beneath all this hard and cruel cover you're just a nice person who wants to be loved." He then stood up and extended his hand towards Helga.

"C'mon. Let's go and get a milkshake or something." Helga took his hand and shakily stood up, dusting herself off.

"Okay fine, Football Head whatever floats your boat." As the two walked hand in hand, under the blue umbrella and through the pouring rain, towards the milkshake bar Helga couldn't help but think that pherhaps Arnold did like her and that here was hope that somene did love her after all...

* * *

**Just a fluffy, cute Arnelga one-shot I felt like writing. **

**Let me know if it was kawaii! **

**Taco x**


End file.
